familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Beep! hi, i noticed while scrolling down the main page that there is a featured episode and character section thats currently inactive, will it ever be added to the homepage because i think that would look awesome :). No. It was removed in the distant past and is no longer compatible for our format, especially after Wikia switched skins. --Buckimion (talk) 20:00, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Thats a shame. how come its incompatibal now? Since Wikia narrowed the columns, it no longer fits. --Buckimion (talk) 20:03, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Harry Shearer was unavailable for "The Simpsons Guy" I just read it in Entertainment Weekly. --Skywalker80 (talk) 23:15, September 10, 2014 (UTC) That is why I hate when people jump the gun, luckily we didn't have a page. I see Marge in a picture, but Julie Kavner isn't listed as a "guest star" either... --Buckimion (talk) 23:19, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about my edit to Baking Bad/Notes and Trivia, i thought it should be noted that Seth Has parodied the title twice, but sorry anyway. Quick Question. My friend had asked me if Morgan Freeman ever had a voice credit on Family Guy and I said that "I don't think so". But he thought he did. So I thought I'd ask you. Did Morgan Freeman ever do a voice for Family Guy? ~Curious Poker Chip 4:24 p.m. September 11st, 2014 (Pacific) Nope. Several parody bit of him done by other actors, but not him as a voice. --Buckimion (talk) 23:27, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Weiner I get your point about when it refers to penis, but the guy's name is spelled "Weiner" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Weiner so in that case since it's referring to a surname and NOT the genitalia it should be spelled that way. Beerest355 (talk) 19:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Accepted. Didn't think of that. --Buckimion (talk) 19:34, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Why do you hate me? Must you always block me every time I post something that you assume is wrong? - Jasonbres (talk) 01:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't hate you, but I don't take being argued with well...or at all. All I wanted was time to check what I was hearing after the episode without someone ELSE deciding to start pages until they had been confirmed. With a fresh season and last night being the only game in town, people are more fired up than usual...and I DREAD what is going to happen during "The Simpsons Guy" so expect my worst that night. --Buckimion (talk) 13:55, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Okay then. But, not to sound rude, but there are alternatives to blocking people. There's this wonderful invention called a talk page. - Jasonbres (talk) 14:14, September 15, 2014 (UTC) hi, ive been using EpisodeTabs on my wikia and whenever i click onto the references tab( i have used the EpisodeTabs/References template) i cant seem to click the general tab as the is know link on it. I'm not following what you are saying. --Buckimion (talk) 16:52, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Tony Sirico Hey, according to Entertainment Weekly, Tony Sirico is going to return on Family Guy, playing "a heightened version of himself" http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/09/25/family-guy-tony-sirico-vinny-the-dog/ ~Curious Poker Chip 7:18 p.m. September 25th, 2014 (Pacific) "Eight fucking hours later..." :D Well, now we know that at the moment there are no more Vinny episodes to be had but he may not be done. --Buckimion (talk) 02:22, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Colossus Hi Buckimon please can you add the obscure character Simpsons character Dr. Colossus as one of the characters that featured in The Simpsons Guy he was in one of the cars in the car wash scene, and please can you edit the episode plot as I noticed an error that reads: "The Simpsons won't come to Springfield" near the end, sorry if I didn't publish this right, I'm new here. Fixed. Thanks. --Buckimion (talk) 18:23, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Matt Groening Does Matt Groening deserve a page since he appears in the courtroom scene? Beerest355 (talk) 18:31, September 29, 2014 (UTC)